Talk:Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 2/@comment-26470143-20150721071915
Here is the full script text for anyone who has interest of reading it: Stage 1: SeasAuditions Intro: It's the second season of the Speedrush TV Challenge. The premise is simple, complete all the challenges and you'll win a Porsche Boxster GTS! Good luck! Hey, Champ! I've just landed you an audition for Speedrush TV Challenge 2, which is getting it's own show! They're supplying us with a Boxster GTS for the shoot. Maybe we'll get to keep it if we do well enough. 1: - Cup at Leipzig Gro?er Kurs. They loved you last time, but as a formality they need you to prove what you can do. Win this event at a rolling start with an average speed of 78 mph (125 km). Piece of cake, right? Win this event with an average speed of 78 mph (125 kph). 2: Great! Now they want to see your range, so finish these three events as best as you can. Win these events 3: - Cup at Hockenheim GP. Now really WOW them by lapping an opponent, and winning - I know you can do it! Lap an opponent and win the race Outro: See? It's no big surprise that you got the gig last time. Don't wait up for the announcement - I think we all know you got it again! Stage 2: Challenge Accepted/Gearing Up/ Intro: Good to see you bright an early. So you got the job, I guess I don't need to tell you that. Speedrush TV have some modifications they want to do to your car, so Eric is here to run you through them. 1: - Cup at Leipzig Kleiner Kurs. Eric here. So they wanted me to disable some of the onboard software. Crazy, I said. We're paying you, they said… So you're going to have to win this event without an on board map or info read-out. Crazy. Win this event with disabled Map and Race Info. 2: And, you're back! Now just run a few tests to make sure their meddling didn't change anything we need badly. Win these events to settle my fears, would you? Win these events 3: - Cup at Catalunya Club. Woo! The car's in top form. Now they want you to really blow away the other drivers - so you're going to need to complete this 3 lap event before your opponent completes 2 laps. Complete three laps before your opponent completes two. 4: - Endurance at Nürburgring GP. I can't believe it! I knew their meddling would cause problems! She's veering to the right, and I don't have time to fix her before the next event. Take it easy, and win this event. Win this event with a damaged steering that pulls to the right. Outro: You and these Speedrush TV organisers are going to drive me nuts with these stunts. I'm off to cradle our car. Poor thing. She must be so confused! Stage 3:Mid-season Shake Up/Showing Off Eric really loves his cars, doesn't he? We need to focus on the Challenge. Hopefully we can impress the Director, and maybe line up some more deals later on. 1: - Cup at Leipzig Dynamisch Kurs. This is a simple one, champ. Just win this race with your usual skill and flourish! Win this event 2: - Head to Head at Mount Panarama. Yeah! Now keep the car rolling and get the fastest lap time - they want some really fast footage, so go, baby, go! Set the fastest lap time. 3: - Cup at Laguna Seca. The Director loved that show, but he wants to see you hit a high speed and win - so we're putting you into pole position. Make sure you cross Win this race and cross the finish line at 112 mph (181 kph). 4: - Cup at Le Mans Circuit. Oh no, it looks like they're running low on batteries for the day! Get to first place within 50 seconds without going off track before they run out of juice. Get to first place within 50 seconds without going off-track Outro: Great work today. Me and Natalia are going to have a word to the Director to see if we can't make tomorrow even better. Stage 4: Wrapping Up/Time to Shine 1: Guess what? We've secured you more screentime, which means more driving for you! They've built in some nice spotlight moments, so we'll go through them one at a time. Win these events. 2: - Cup at Indianapolis Motor Speedway. Now they want to see some drifting, so make sure you get at least 5 seconds of skid in this event so they have plenty of footage. Traction Control has been disabled, and your Brake Assists are set to low. Perform a skid that lasts 5 seconds. Brake Assists is set to low and Traction Control is disabled. 3: - Speed Record at Leipzig Gro?er Kurs. The tires are looking a little worn out, so make sure you stay on track for the entirety of this event. Win this event without going off-track. 4: - Head to Head at Suzuka West. Looks like they want to build a rivalry between you and another car. Keep it close, and stay 22 yards (20 meters) behind them for two laps without colliding. Stay within 22 yards (20 meters) behind your opponent for two laps without colliding into them. 5: - Cup at Nürburgring GP. Now, Cindarella Story, overtake all the other drivers and lap all 21 of them. Win this race. Outro: The camera sure loves you. Keep up the great work tomorrow. Stage 5: Finale/Ride it Home Intro: This is it, the final day of shooting. The whole team is going to have to work extra hard to get everything the Director wants. You can do this. We can do this. 1: This is your chance to be a bit flashy. Win these three events, and we'll be one step closer. Win these events. 2: - Cup at Brands Hatch. Hey hotshot, it's Eric again. We're going to need to warm up the tires for the rest of the show. They'll be cold at first, with low grip. Traction Control has also been disabled for this race. Win this event without Traction Control. You'll begin with cold tires with low grip and gain grip as your tires heat up during the race. 3: - Cup at Indianapolis Road Course. And now it's Natalia's turn. Watch the paint job in this one so make sure when you lap all 21 other drivers that you do so without any collisions. Oh, and win the race, of course. Easy, right? Lap 21 opponents without any collisions and win the race. 4: - Cup at Indianapolis Road Course. Michael here. We're back with that rivalry story. You need to make it close, so stay in second place for two laps. Stay in second place for two laps. 5: Now we need a perfect on track show here. Win these events without going off track. Win these events without going off-track. 6: - Cup at Silverstone Bridge GP. And bring home the show for us. Win this race flat out. Win this race. Outro: You did it! Beautiful footage, the Director is practically burning with excitement. You've stolen the show and truly earned that Boxster GTS. Wow, I'm Impressed! You took on everything Speedrush TV could throw at you with skill and determination. Congratulations, and enjoy your prize!